


Big Brother Dice

by LunaXXMoon1



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Big Bro Devil, Big Bro Dice, Child Reader, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Depresse Reader, Depression, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gayness, LITERALLY, M/M, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Reader isn't okay, Tags Are Fun, They'd give you the world, cup and mug are friends, have mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaXXMoon1/pseuds/LunaXXMoon1
Summary: You, and 11 year old cup head fangirl, are going to a gaming convention that your brother is dragging you on. You are cosplaying as your favorite character, KingDice. Suddenly a portal opens below you, and you venture into the Cuphead world! Is this how the world forgives you by making your dreams come true?But, even this fantasy world, has some consequences...





	1. Welcome!

You were currently getting ready for a Gaming convention. What was it called . . .? Pax North or something.

You’re big brother, was really into this game called Under tale, and he wanted to drag you along.

However, you weren’t into that fandom. You were currently 11 years old, and loved the game Cup head.

If you ever heard of magic, than you’re family were mages. You used magic, like everyone else in your family does.

You were currently dressing up as King dice, but more to fit you’re style. You were wearing a white button up, with lavender suspenders, and lavender slacks, along with white dress shoes.

You also had gloves. One white glove was on your right and a lavender glove was on your left hand.

You grabbed a deck of cards and put them in your pocket. Now you were ready too go.

But then, something glitched in the world you were in. You fell through a portal in the floor.

However, you’ve almost been making void portals since you were little, and you did the little twist thing, that King Dice did.

When you were falling through the portal, you felt yourself it the ground. When you opened you’re eyes you were in the Cup head world.

Your eyes widened as you looked at the world in front of you. From the looks of it, looks like you were in Cagney Carnation’s area.

The next thing you knew, a yellow carnation popped out of the ground, looking angry.

You had a sadistic smile on your face to rival the flower’s own smile. You summoned your tendrils/tentacles.

The flower flashed an expression of fear as your tendrils got closer to it. You could feel your e/c eyes turn a bright magenta purple.

“Don’t mess with **The Dice** ” you say threateningly as you use your tendrils to slice the flower in half.

The carnation has a look of despair as you killed it. Only a piece of paper lied were it once had been.

You picked it up and it said ‘ **Cagney Carnation Soul Contract** ’. You quickly stuffed it in your slack pocket, to feel a box of cards.

You scream, now notified that this isn’t a dream. If it was, you wouldn’t have ha the deck of cards in your pocket.

You go to wipe away the sweat on your forehead to only feel your head feels different.

You continue to touch the sides of your face to realize that you weren’t human anymore, you were a anthropomorphic die.

You let out another girlish scream and started to run out of the fighting area, only to bump into someone.

You fall down, flat on your ass, and look up at the person you bumped into to apologize, with tears in your e/c eyes.

“King Dice?” You hear one of the strangers say. The figure looks like Mug man! The other one was his brother Cup head!

“No, I’m not King Dice” You say, sounding more gruffer than you would have expected.

“Then are you King Dice’s son?” Cup head asked, still wary at your, now dice shaped head. Mug man looked absolutely mortified when his brother said that.

You cleared your throat, and sounded your normal voice, and said “First of all, gender profiling, I am Gender neutral, and would like to be referred to as They/Them/They’re, please. And no, I’m not related to King Dice” You say, pointing an accusing finger at them.

They both looked down, shuffling their feet, not able to meet your gaze. “B-but” Mug man started, “You’re physically a girl” He said.

You looked down to see your suspenders, popping out a bit. Those were boobs. You really didn’t have a gender. You weren’t born with genitals, or shit, so you just referred to your pronouns as Them.

“Oh. Well then, call me female pronouns” You say in an excited voice. You never had a gender before.

“O-ok” The voice of both brothers say in unison. You nod. “Can you take me to this so called ‘King Dice’” you asked the brothers. They nod furiously.

“Hold on” you say to the cup brothers. You do open a void portal to your void and do the swirly warp twirl

You could hear the cups gasp as you fall into your void. When you reach the bottom, you gracefully fall onto your feet with a small ‘tap’.

When you looked around, you realized half of your void stuff had turned into Cup head items.

Things such as new shot patterns, new supers that you get in mausoleums, and even cup head clothes.

You grabbed two new supers and headed back up. You jump back onto the soft ground of the cup head land.

Then you give the brothers their new supers, to which they looks amazed at and said thank you profusely for. You also handed them the soul contract.

“Now let’s go!”

* * *

“Come on!” The anthropomorphic cups called after you. You sighed, and swirly warped whirled to your void and popped back up, to be right next to the cup bros.

“Woah!” Cup head said. You began to jog in between the both cups, and looked confused.

“What’s wrong?” You say, worriedly. Instead of Cup Head answering, Mug Man answered instead.

“N-no, it’s just that King Dice can do the same thing.” Mug Man said, in his normal demeanor.

The next thing you know, you’re at what looks like to be the Devil’s casino. “Is this it?” , you pointed at the building.

Cup head nodded. “Yes, it is.”. Then you realized you never asked their names, even though you know who they were.

“What are your names?” You ask the cups. They ring arms and do a little dance. Cup head says “I’m Cup head!” Then Mug man says “I’m Mug man”.

You smiled at the Brothers and say “Tha name’s Y/n. Y/n L/n.” You say to the two brothers. They smiled at you, and it’s brighter than the sun.

You nodded at the boys and you all walk into the Devil’s Casino. Everything freezes and heads turn toward you and the boys.

Your anxiety gets the better of you for a few moments. What’s going to happen? Will I get in trouble? Will King Dice see me?

“Have you boys got my Contracts?” A voice rings through the room. It was the Devil himself.

“N-no sir, we just wanted to deliver a girl who said she wanted to be here” Mug man stuttered to the Devil.

The Devil’s eyes slide over to you and you lock eyes. His eyes widen, while yours still stay emotionless, cold, and analogical.

“Dice!” The Devil calls. The right hand man slides through the hall  and goes up to his boss. His eyes slide over to you and his emerald eyes meet your e/c eyes.

You look over to the bartender, who was making a Bloody Mary. You have a scowl on your face when you see he’s doing it all wrong.

You run over to bartender and used a hand to signaled to the door and colored your eyes Magenta purple. “ **Get out**.” You say.  The bartender runs for the door.

You use a hand to vault over the counter and hop over the counter effectively. You get out a new cup and ingredients.

You start making in quickly and correctly. When you add the garnish, you touch the cup, filling it with magic, to make it fresher and tastier.

“Who wanted the Bloody Mary?” You say, with the drink in hand. Everybody in the casino stares at you.

A skeleton in the last seat of the stools raised his hands and you slid the cup of tomato based substance to the skeleton.

You start the clean out the old cup with a cloth as the skeletons takes a sip of his  Bloody Mary.

The skeletons eyes widened as he looked at the drink miraculously. He began to say “Holy shit this is amazing” and he continued to sip the bottle like it’s a coffee and you’ve had insomnia.

You replace the cup back where it belongs. You vault back over the counter and go back to where you were standing.

“Sorry about that, it just really grinds my gears when I see someone makin’ a drink incorrectly” You say to the gobsmacked Devil.

The Devil shakes his head and snaps out of his daze. He gapes at you and says “Geez kid, that was amazing”.

“Thanks. It took me a whole week ta memorize how to make about 356 drinks. Bloody Mary’s are my best and my favorite ta make” You say to the devil. You dig your hands into your pocket and take out the deck.

The Devil himself gasps mentally and says “356?” As if he had struck gold, or he had won the lottery. You start to play with the deck to calm yourself.

“Well, technically, that’s not all the drinks I know. It took me a month or two to memorize how to make all the drinks I know, which is about 1,550” You say.

The Devil sputters, obviously put under pressure by this deal. The Devil almost ran over to you, which made the two cups flinch.

“Kid, do you want a job here?”

* * *

“Think I’m to young fa that, but thanks for tha offa” You say with your natural New York accent.

“Nonsense. No one is to young to work for any job” The Devil argues. You sigh, and look at the Devil. The look is cold.

“If I work here, what’s in it fa me?” you say to the Devil, in front of you. The Devil chuckles. He began to speak.

“If you do work here, I’ll allow you to work of your friends debt, and you’ll get t sleep and eat here, free of charge. If they collect the rest of the debtors, you’re free to go.”

You thought about your pro’s and con’s. You were stranded in a new land you knew nothing about. But the Devil said free places to sleep and food too. Plus you can stop working when the bro’s finish collecting the souls. So sounds good.

“Deal” You say, lighting up your eyes purple, looking straight into the Devil’s red and yellow one’s.

The Devil cackled and looked at the cards you were holding. You were only shuffling the cards, but rather impressively.

By the time the conversation continued, the rest of the Casino’s topic were on the skeletons Bloody Mary.

You could hear various sounds of ‘Holy shits’ or ‘This is good’. The Devi put a hand on your shoulder.

“Dice will show you around, newbie” He says to you, pushing you towards dice, who was looking anywhere, but you.

“Dice, teach the newbie” The Devil told him, and the Devil headed back to his office, and left you with ice to break with Dice.

“So. . Uh . Never knew that there were more dices than me.”  Dice said. You Froze. Shit. He was the only dice? Was his family murdered?

“You can be my new big brother if you want” You offered, without looking at dice. Fuk. Was that a bad move? Was it offensive?

The next thing you saw was the watering emerald eyes of King Dice, him smile trembling.

“S-sure. I’d like that” Dice said, wiping away his tears with his gloves. He smiled brightly toward you that it almost blinded your eyes.

Next thing you know, you swirly warped to the other side of the room. You breathed out a sigh of relief.

You smiled at the confused and scared dice. “Sorry, your smile was just to bright  for me”

Dice flushed a deep purple and looked away. “It’s not that bright.” He mumbles under his breath.

You did finger guns at Dice and said “You’re right. It’s dazzling” Then Dice blushes more than he did.

You think you found a new purple color in the color dictionary. You chuckle at the color he blushed.

“I’m glad I have a new big brother, Don’t you?”

 

 

 


	2. Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sing for the entire casino.

You were humming as you cleaned out the glasses from all the drinks you served today. It was almost closing time, but people were still there.

You saw Cuphead walk up to you with a anxious Mugman next to him. He was smiling when he asked you a question.

“Hey, Y/n, think you could sing us that song you are humming?” He requests, smiling. You blanch at Cuphead’s request.

“Um… sure, if you really want it” You say, putting a cup down on the counter. Cuphead smiled and shouted loud enough for the whole casino to hear “Really! Thanks for singing for us!”.

That grabbed the attention of most people in the casino. You blushed a deep lavender color, when you heard people whispering.

“Y-yeah sure” You say to Cuphead. You walk up to the stage, and grab a microphone from the stands.

You cue the band to stop playing for a few minutes and you began to sing one of your favorite Cuphead songs. ( [Greedy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zThMlLnOvdU%20)).

It was made by Or3o in your world, and it was your favorite. Your singing voice was different from what the song required, so you altered your voice to make you sound a bit more boyish and manly.

“ **Welcome to my casino lads  
** **Are you down for a deal tonight?**  
 **Let’s see if the luck is in you hands**  
 **If you’re ready come on**  
 **and roll the dice.**  
  
You hear the devil slide down the hall, probably to find why the band stopped playing, only to find you singing, when he saw you he stopped and just listened to the music. **  
**  
**Snake eyes!**  
  
**Beg on your knees**  
 **You can’t flee**  
 **Bring those contracts to me!**  
  
**Come on!**  
  
**Pay with their souls or you’ll**  
 **pay with your head**  
 **Try to escape me and you’ll end up dead.**  
 **You can’t complain now cus that’s what you get**  
 **That’s what you get**  
 **That’s what you get for being greedy (repeat)**  
 **So greedy**  
 **That’s what you get for being greedy**  
 **Oh, that’s what you get for being greedy**  
 **That’s what you get**  
  
**Nowhere to run, nowhere to go**  
 **Hurry up I’ve got a bet to win**  
 **The time is ticking, you move too slow.**  
 **So Pay off the debt to save your skin**  
  
**Fight one on one**  
 **Run and gun**  
 **Long as you get it done**

 **  
MWAHAHAHA (evil laugh)**  
  
  
**You went for broke and oh no now you’re croaked**  
 **Grave situations you can’t sugarcoat**  
 **If you break my contract then I’ll break your leg**  
 **That’s what you get**  
 **That’s what you get for being greedy**  
 **So greedy**  
 **Oh That’s what you get for being greedy**  
 **Yeah so greedy**  
 **Woah that’s what you get**  
  
  
  
**Woah that’s what you get**  


**One two three you better not flee  
Eins, zwei, drei go ahead and cry**  
 **Beware honey, you better bee**  
 **And If you die then don’t ask why**  
  
**One two three you better not flee**  
 **Eins, zwei, drei, go ahead and cry**  
 **Oh Don’t you forget**  
 **Cus Thats what you get**  
 **That’s what you get for being greedy**  
 **So greedy**  
 **Woah that’s what you get“**

You finish the song with a smile, only to be met with a pregnant silence. You gulped, hoping you didn’t sound terrible. You were snapped out of your thoughts by hearing lots of clapping.

Your dice head go fluster from all the attention, and your head was instantly covered in a deep lavender blush. Your face became hot from your blushing and you felt a pair of arm wrap around you.

You looked up to see it was King Dice, hugging you. There was a happy, but mostly proud expression on his face, directed at you.

“D-did I do good?” Sounding hopeful, at what your big brother thought. “You blew it out the Fucking stadium,. . .” He froze.

“Y/n” You say, helping his train of thought think again. “Y/n” He finished his sentence of encouragement.

“Kid! That was amazing!” The Devil yelled from across the room. You glanced at him, an he was smiling big.

“Ya sure, Boss? I mean, I’m nothing special bu-” You said only to get cut of by screams of protests from the entire room.

“Am I really that good?” You asked the room. They all voiced their opinions, some good some back, but mostly good feedback.

“Well, uh, Thanks for that!” You smiled with your eyes closed. When you opened them, more than half the casino were on the floor, knocked out, with smoke coming out of their heads.

Some of the patrons were mumbling ‘so pure’ or things like that. Even the devil himself was on the floor.

“Are you OK?” You asked with innocence. You went over to the devil and helped him up, from the ground.

He grabbed your hand gratefully and he mumbled a small thank you. He turned his back and went back to his office, calling Dice back with him.

You shrugged and went back to your counter, and began to clean out the glasses, not bothering to help out the other fallen patrons, and began to make yourself a jack Daniel’s  Manhattan, for this stressful day.

You sipped your drink with a smile, thinking over the events that conspired, and you giggled into your drink.

“Heh”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter, is not owned by me, it is owned by or3o and swiblet. If you want to lsten to the original, here is the link.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zThMlLnOvdU


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't take bluntness, or adult words, then don't read this chapter.
> 
> You catch king dice and the devil, doing something.

You woke up with a groan, the time probably way to early for you and your new body. You glanced over to the clock you had placed, to see it was about 7:15, in the cuphead world.

You were still in your clothes from yesterday. You go up and when to the shower room. You took of all your clothes and hopped in. You looked down at your new body.

It now had curves, and you had a nice hourglass figure, that could probably attract anyone. Also your whole body was white. Your boobs didn’t have nipples, and they were pretty big too. About a C cup if you knew your stuff.

You hopped out the shower after you cleaned yourself with lavender smelling soap.  You went into your void to get dressed in there.

You put on a lavender colored button up with white cuffs, that had black buttons. There was a white vest that you also put on with the little tails that king dice had. Your bra was lavender, and your panties were white.

You put on a short lavender skirt, that just went above your knees. You had found some white over-knee stocking to put on. The shoes were lavender as well, an the stockings had glitter on them.

You looked good enough. You jumped out of your void and you decided t teleport straight to your bartender corner. When you hopped out the void, you heard lots of noises.

One, was clattering, of moving chairs and tables. The next was a hard slam that was against a table. The last sounds were just of two people con sensually making out, along with small groans.

You glanced out to the tables to see the Devil, pinning down King Dice, on a table, and kissing him roughly, with lots of passion and tongue. You didn’t even waver from your work and just ignored them, making sure to keep quiet.  King Dice was squirming against the table.

That is until you heard a full on moan from your bro, and his shirt was open slightly, and he was drooling, with his tongue went out of his saliva-filled mouth. You put on a aggravated look on your face, with plenty of tic marks.

You slammed a glass jar on the table, enough to get their attention, but not hard enough to break it. They jolted, looking startled at the sudden sound, and their heads zipped toward you, which was smirking.

“He-ya boys, having fun?” You ask, looking smug, that you caught them in the middle of their sneaky escapades, trying no to be figured out, I guess. But either way, their both foiled.

“Kid . . ., how long have you been there?” The Devil asked, a red blush coating his face, while your brother was the same, but with a purple blush. You looked at the clock, it was about 7:50.

“About half an hour” You say to the now horrified partners, and you just looked satisfied at their plan ruined.

Both the devil and your brother gulped nervously, looking guilty. Dice decided to speak up for the first time and said “So.. Y/n, did you kno-” You cut him off by another loud bang from the cup.

“Don’t” You started. “I don’t judge you about your relationship, it’s not my business what you do. _However_ , it is my business about where you do it.” You say to the flustered characters.

“Just, please, don’t have sex on the tables, cause, I really don’t feel like cleaning up my bosses and my big brother’s cum, off of them. And just don’t be a dick about it, K?” You say to them.

You could almost fell all the tension in the room, now that you said that. Was that a little intense. You smirked, at the gobsmacked expression they gave you. You went down into your void, and picked up a camera.

You went back up and took a picture of the position they were in, them not bothering to move after you found them out, and their expressions, cause that was hilarious. They came back from being stunned, after the light had faded from the camera.

You snickered, putting a hand to your chin, and looked at them with the most looking down face you could make. Even though you were shorter than them, but taller than the cup bros, you were pretty scary.

“This will make perfect blackmail” You say, looking at the picture. The Devil gasps and runs up to you.  You stretch back, and your food is perfectly lined up with your hand in a perfect / position with the devil.

“You aren’t gonna tell anyone right?” The Devil asks you nervously. You chuckle, and sport an evil grin, one that can rival the devil’s himself. “I don’t know, will I?” You question back.

The Devil looks at you with a grin and says “You really are the little devil yourself, aren’t you?”. You snicker at that statement, and you drop the picture into the void of blackmail you have.

“I don’t know if that’s true, but I do know this. Mess with me, and you have one **hell** of a time”.


	4. Sweets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to get ice cream, or at least try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want to get some sweets, but some things go wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh so wrong.

Today, the casino was going to be closed for a few hours, thanks to some renovation the devil ordered. You decided to go to pork rinds shop, to see if he had anything of interest, such as ice cream. (you're a child :P)

You wore a nice white blouse, along with a black tie, around the collar. You wore a black skirt, along with white stockings, with black shoes. You looked pretty good, but it felt like you were missing something.

You look around the room for something to go with your outfit. You find the perfect thing. You put on some black suspenders over the blouse. You smiled. This would be the best day.

You walked out the room, and started to go out the door. As you were going there was a railroad track, and you could feel the ground shake. Soon loud laughter filled the air as the phantom express zoomed passed the casino.

A small smile appeared at the train went past the casino. You even saw Blind Spector. You crossed the track, and started to sing a song, unconsciously. It's something you did when you were walking, or when you were bored.

**Come little children,**   
**I'll take thee away,**   
**into a land of Enchantment.**

**Come little children,**   
**The time's come to play,**   
**Here in my garden of Shadows.**

**Follow sweet children,**   
**I'll show thee the way,**   
**Through all the pain and the Sorrows.**

**Weep not poor children,**   
**For life is this way,**   
**Murdering Beauty and Passions.**

**Hush now dear children,**   
**It must be this way.**   
**To weary of life and Deceptions.**

**Rest now my children,**   
**For soon we'll away,**   
**Into the Calm and the Quiet.**

**Come little children,**   
**I'll take thee away,**   
**Into a land of Enchantment.**

**Come little children,**   
**The time's come to play,**   
**Here in my garden of Shadows.**

Before you knew it, you were in inkwell world one. You went to pork rinds shop, to see cuphead and mugman with two figures in the background. The first figure, you could make out as baroness von bon bon, was with cuphead, sitting on a bench together.

The second figure was fucking HUGE! They were in the ocean, not being able to be on the island. You were guessing this was Cala Maria, as she was really big in the game. Mugman looked like he was talking to her, but he was on the tip of the island. Both of the pairs were eating ice cream.

"Hey Mugs, Cups, you guys are on dates?" You yell to the two brother's obviously on dates. They recognized your voice and immediately turned towards you. They had colored blush coating their cups accordingly.

"Y-yeah we are" Cuphead replies, hugging the waist of the baroness. She blushed a bright reddish pink color, but she was glaring at you. You almost snorted at the face she was making, if it wasn't for yourself pride.

The same ws with Cala Maria, except she was sporting an electric blue colored blush. "Where'd you get those?" You pointed to the popsicle's in the shorter buys hands. They looked excited "We got them from pork rinds. We can get you one if you want!" Mugman said.

You nodded at the excited boys, as they ran up the hill, going to the pig's shop. You immediately turned your gaze to the two bosses in front of you. they came up to you, looking angry.

"Who the hell are you?" Baroness said to you, grabbing your blouse collar and lifting you up the ground. "Cup and Mugs friend" You reply calmly. She threw you on the ground and she scowled.

"If you even try as much to touch, my man, I'll fucking kill you" Cala Maria said to you, in a fit of rage. You could see small bolts of blue electricity surrounding her in a threatening manner.

This time you couldn't hold your laughter back, as you started to belly laugh at the jealous girls in front of you. It escalated so much, that you were rolling on the ground, with tears in your e/c eyes.

"Dude, I'm asexual, and I don't even like them that way. However, if you do end up breaking their hearts, I'll show you a fate worse than **D E A T H** " You threaten, summoning a lavender scythe, just for good measure.

They looked genuinely scared for their lives. You give the scythe a good swing, skillfully. Man you missed the weapon you were holding. Your father said that it wasn't necessary if I wasn't going to be in the family gang.

You dispel the weapon as soon as you hear their footsteps on the soft green grass of the hill. You smile at the boys. They hand you a purple ice cream. Was it grape flavor?! These were illegal in your state because a substance in it was fatal to dogs.

You took a lick, and you smiled at the familiar taste. You felt wetness down your cheek.It was tears. You wiped it away with your hand. You thanked the cups as you walked away with your ice cream.

The next thing you know, water is dumped all over your body. your ice cream is on the ground. An animalistic growl is heard from you. The person who dumped it on you is no other than, Captain Briney Beard. That fucker.

"K-King Dice?!" He yelled, scared. You smile sadistically.Let's play along with his little game. "Sure" You say with malice in your voice. You summon your scythe again and swung it around for feel.

The captain looked ready to fight. A song played in the background, and you were pretty sure it was your theme song. Kind of like floral fury, or the phantom express. It sounded like this ( [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGVDLxa_3rI) ).

You snorted at the irony. Lavender town just so happened to be your song. It was your magic color too. (If you couldn't tell). You used your scythe and threw it into the side of his boat. It screamed in pain.

You hopped onto the handle, kind of like zabuza, in naruto, when they first meet. You grab the handle, and unlodge in from the space it's in. You jump into the air, and then you dig the tip into the deck, and stand on the handle.

Briney Beard charges towards you, and you flip of your scythe onto the deck. Berd runs into the handle and gets air knocked out of him. You dispel the scythe and then you resummon it in your hand.

You quickly slice him in half. Blood is pouring all over the deck as you cut him. He lays, unmobile, on the deck, with lifeless eyes. You curse under your breath. You get rid of the scythe and summon your tentacles.

You wrap them around the whole boat. You snap it in half, like a twig under your foot. As the boat is sinking you use your void to go back to land. There is a paper where you land. It says 'Captain Briney Beard Soul Contract'.

You begin to walk back to the Casino, wet and irritated. When you arrived at the door, a literal pig, kind of like pork rind is trying to get in, and he's getting held back by King Dice, The Devil, and other patrons.

You growl angrily. That gets the pigs attention. When he turns to you, he looks angry, and ready to fight. "So you're the girl that took my job!" He says angrily. You sigh, tiredly. So this is what it's about.

"Look bub. I ain't sorry about you getting fired, but it's your fault I'm better than you. If you want your job, than get better than me" You say to the pig. You push him out the way as you walk to the door.

"Now, listen here you littl-" The pig puts a hand on your shoulder, and it triggers something. The next thing you know, you flipped the pig over your shoulder, and your scythe's is right above the pig's stomach.

Your tentacles held him down. Usually you can only summon 1 at a time, but you were in the middle of a PTSD attack. You smile sadistically at the pig, that was about to die. "Better tell the Devil th, th, that's all folks!" You laugh at the pig.

You push the scythe's tip into the pig, as he lets out a loud squeal. Blood splatters on everything, including you. Soon, your whole front side is coated in glistening red blood. You lick your lips, tasting the crimson blood.

"Awww, the little piggy has nothing to say now?" You say to the dead corpse. You dispel your magic, feeling weak, because you used almost your whole reserve. You turn toward the people outside the door, who look traumatized.

You laugh at their expression, emptily. You go up to change and take a shower. You take a shower, and blood goes down the drain. You put on some new work clothes, so you can actually look civilized ( [Another Link For You](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=231407118) ).

You finished adjusting the bowtie, when you heard a knock on the door. You opened the door and the Devil and Dice were standing there. They both looked worried. You put on a confused innocent look.

"What's wrong?" You asked the couple. The Devil walks up to you and says "Since when are you capable of that?" The Devil asked in a professional voice that he probably used for business.

"Since I was about 3 or 4? Can't really remember specifically" You tell the devil, while leaning against the wall. They both gape, and King Dice says "How many lives have you taken?" with gritted teeth.

"At least 1 mil. Maybe 2." You say to them. They sigh. "Kid, just don't go around killing people" The Devil says to you. You give him a half assed shrug, and give him a nod.

The room tenses as you walk in it, and multiple patrons look scared, like their next. You decide to sing a song. You summon a white grand piano, with a microphone. You sit and start playing, while singing.

**Your skin is warm like an oven, your kiss is sugary sweet**   
**Your fingers feel like cotton when you put your arms around me**   
**I feel like I'm just missing something whenever you leave**   
**You've got all the ingredients except you loving me**   
**And respectfully**

The Devil come in with king dice, looking expectantly at you.

**I'm not a piece of cake for you to just discard**   
**While you walk away with the frosting of my heart**   
**So I'm taking back what's mine, you'll miss**   
**The slice of heaven that I gave to you last night**

You start to put feeling into the song, like the meaning of the song actually happened to you, or someone you knew.

**You smell just like vanilla, you taste like buttercream**   
**You're filling up my senses with empty calories**   
**I feel like I’m just missing something whenever you leave**   
**You've got all the ingredients except you needing me**   
**So respectfully**

You hear soft creaking, as more the patrons lean toward to you.

**I’m not a piece of cake for you to just discard**   
**While you walk away with the frosting of my heart**   
**So I’m taking back what’s mine, you’ll miss**   
**The slice of heaven that I gave to you last night**

Unconsciously, you start playing harder, and some wet substance dribble down your cheeks. It's tears.

**If I am just a piece of cake**   
**I am just a piece of cake (cake)**   
**Then, you're just a piece of meat**   
**You're just a piece of meat to me**   
**If I am just a piece of cake**   
**I am just a piece of cake (cake)**   
**Then, you're just a piece of meat**   
**You're just a piece of meat to me**

You also go out of sync with the piano when you start crying. It's blurring up your eyes, and you can't see the white and black piano notes.

**I’m not a piece of cake for you to just discard**   
**While you walk away with the frosting of my heart**   
**So I’m taking back what's mine, you'll miss**   
**The slice of heaven that I gave to you last night**   
**The slice of heaven that I gave**   
**The slice of heaven that I gave to you**   
**Slice of heaven that I gave to you last night**

You finish the song as you struck the final chord and you sob quietly, making sure no one can hear you. The Casino goes wild, as you smile fakely for them.

The only people who notice your pain is the Devil and King Dice, and maybe the skeleton you served the bloody mary last time. You go off the stage and start working with fake cheer.

Yep. You're gonna need a drink after the day you had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I used the songs "Come little Children", " Lavender Town - Solkrieg's Dream Eater Dubstep Remix", and the song "Cake".
> 
> The song Come Little Children belongs to the movie 'Hocus Pocus' and does not belong to me. The link to listen to it is here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEYgyWC_BpM.
> 
> The song Lavender Town - Solkrieg's Dream Eater Dubstep Remix belongs to Pokemon, and the remix belongs to Solkrieg. The link to listen to it is here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGVDLxa_3rI.
> 
> The song Cake, belongs to Melanie Martinez, and is not owned by me. The link to listen to it is here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0s77yLAG8a8.


	5. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil accidentally summons, something.

You were currently wiping the counter. It was a hard day of work and the casino was closed, for the night, at least until it was tomorrow morning, when it opened again. It was at that very moment when the devil raced down the hall looking panicked.

"Um K-kid, I need some help" The Devil stuttered to you. You sighed, and pinched the bridge of your nose. "I swear to all that is holy, if this is some stupid shit, I'm gonna-" You start, but only to be interrupted by the devil.

"I-I sortasummonedaninkdemonchildandidon'tknowwhattodo" He rushed out of his mouth. You looked sort of troubled. "Say that again, but slower" You order. He breathes out a long breath to calm himself down.

"I summoned an ink demon child, and I don't know what to do." He said with clear fear and anxiety in his voice. You raised an eyebrow and thought 'I did see a comic dub of this before'.

"Show me the kid" You tell the Devil. You could also see him sweating through his curly fur. He nods, and starts walking, signaling you to follow him with his finger. You hop over the counter, and start to follow him.

When you both make it to the Devil's office, he pushes open the door, and to your surprise, King Dice is actually holding, a demon, or better yet, bendy. You cover your mouth with a gloved hand, to keep your laughter in the inside.

You could feel their glares, which only fed your laughter. Soon, you were rolling on the ground, laughing your ass of, not bothering to cover it up. The glares hardened, but you kept laughing.

When you finally stopped, you wipes lavender tears away from your eyes. They both are still glaring at you, and you look like a little shit, knowing what they just did. You walk over to King Dice and say "Give me the kid".

He continues to glare at you, and says "Why should I?" He asked, smugly. "Look at the kid." You tell Dice. He takes a glance over at the kid, to see that bendy was reaching for you, babbling unintelligent sounds.

You smirked. King Dice rolled his eyes at you, looking like he foiled in some type of way.He hands you Bendy and the baby murmurs some other sounds you can't make out. You look down at the baby in your hands, and made a blank face, making him giggle, and laugh. (here is the face : -_- ).

The other people present in the room, gape at you, and at the interaction you have between the baby and you. You put the baby on the top of your dice head, and he looks joyful. He says some more babel, looking happy.

You look down at the others in the room, and say "Surprised?. They both nod, dumbly, obviously not used to someone so young taking care of a kid, and not just any kid, but a literal demonic kid.

"Now let's get you some food" You say to the small inky demon on top of your squared head. He gurgles as you walk out the room.he Devl and Dice follow you. You walk up to your bar, and place the kid on the counter.

You zip into your void, and grab some pigment ink. If you knew our shit from comic dubs, which you did, bendy eats ink, or at least the child bendy. You came back up and gave the small demon the ink, which he drank happily.

The others were gobsmacked at your actions, right now. Honestly, you were acting like a professional. You noticed their faces and chuckled again. You grabbed the camera from your void and snapped a picture.

"Another picture to the blackmail pile..." You trailed off. The baby gurgled, and he laughed. You look toward the Devil and your bro, seriously. You sit down and look at them. "Now, I'm not going to take care of the child. You guys are." You say.

They sputter, obviously not prepared. "W-what do you mean?!" The Devil said panicked. You sighed and said "You guys will take care of the kid. If you guys need help, I'll be be happy too".

King Dice looks kind of weighted. Like an 100lb weight has been put on his shoulders. He got into a sort of fetal position, and he was panicking. "I-I can't do this" He kept mumbling, over and over.

You went over to him, and got on your knees trying to help him. You tried to touch him, and gave him a big hug. "You'll do fine" you say, trying to persuade the bigger dice. He has tears in his eyes, but he looked calmed down to a point.

The little bendy giggles and hops down the counter. He crawls over to king dice, ink slowly spilling over his eyes. He goes to hug king dice, a toothy smile shows threw his ink face.

"Why not give it a try?"


	6. Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Wanted to write angst, so you got some angst. I don't really know if the Rape scene was accurate or so some feedback would help majorly, thanks for reading.

You were taking a walk on the west side of the casino, taking a small breather. It was your break, and another bartender was taking over while you stood outside. You took a deep breath of the air of the cuphead world. This was your life now, and you may, or may not go back to your old one. ( [What you're wearing](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=232609249) )

You were about to go back to the front when you suddenly stopped. A weird force on your legs just stopped you from moving. Even your magic wouldn't let you move, and you're magic is strong as hell.

You saw a dark shadow, lurking in the corner, trying not to be seen. You stay there, struggling, trying to move. The figure comes out of the shadows and walks up to you, and does what you can only assume, is smile evilly.

He snaps a collar on you, and from what you can tell is purple with silver spikes on it, and it is zapping up your magical power. So this person has witnessed your power before, and knows about it?

He ties you up against a pole nearby, but he doesn't take any of your possessions. You are so lucky that video game characters are so goddamn stupid. He scratches his chin and says in a dark voice "We're gonna have some fun, honey~"

Your eyes widen, in what you believe is fear, and try to break the rope that is holding you. It was currently night, and no one was here, because the only thing open was the devil's casino.

His hands dip into your skirt, as you try to scream, but it is covered by his hand. It was actually furry, and solid, so that crosses out a lot of people. "Wow, wearing lace for me, huh, honey?"

He tugs at your panties, and you try to reject his hands, but you are powerless against the attacker. You feel a hand brush against your clit, and you gasp at the touch. You try to move back, but you end up slipping yourself forward and plunging the others fingers inside.

"That eager, are we?" He mutters, gladly moving around inside your virgin body. You try to wriggle his fingers out of you, but he keeps plunging them inside you. You try to stifle a moan, while tears drabble down your cheek. His furry hand brushes tears off your face and he says "No need to cry, do we?"

You glare at the other, still trying to move elsewhere, just not here. You can hear the clink of his belt buckle, and you get even more scared. The attackers pants are just enough to reveal his member, throbbing and furry. Fucking Pedo.

"Think it's time for the main course, huh?" without any sign of warning, he plunges inside you, painfully. He breaks your hymen, the sign of your virginity. You almost let out a scream, if it wasn't for your pain tolerance. He brings you up, and leans your backside against the pole, still fucking you fast and painfully.

You still struggle and squirm in the others grasp, but them the other uses a hand to slap you. After he does this, you stop and try to pull yourself out from the other. He places both of his hands on your exposed hips, and gyrates them, to make it more pleasurable for him.

It hurts, and your mind is screaming no, but your body reacts on its own. It bucks into the thrusts, wanting more, and you can tell you're tightening against the others cock, violating you thoroughly.

"Want me to fuck you faster, you dirty slut?" He asks, sending shivers up your spine. If you don't want to get hurt again, you better do what he asks. Against all of your minds pleas, your legs wrap around the others hips, slowly, like you're forcing yourself to do it.

"Y-yes please" You answer, tears in your eyes, answering shakily, your voice wavering. He takes this as a yes and goes faster. You try to stifle your moans, by digging your head into your attackers neck.

You feel a small coil in your stomach, and you can tell you're going to cum. You try not to let your attacker get the warm feeling off your walls getting tighter around him, but you can't fight it off.

The attacker thrusts into you one last time, before he cums into you deeply, and you try not to let out the satisfying moan that is building up in your throat. You tighten around the other as you cum, violently.

You can feel warm gushiness flowing out of you, when he pulls out of you. He grins at you with that gleam in his eyes. He steps into the streetlight and you see that it's that rat bastard, Werner Werman.

"Let's do this another time, sweetheart" He says, as he walks away. When he is out of sight, you can see yourself crying hard. You have enough magic to do 1 void summon. You summon a knife in your hands and cut the rope, and rubbing your wrists.

You try to stand, but you're too sore to even stand up straight. You move slightly by crawling, to a wall against a building, to get out of the spot that he raped you in. You take your phone out of your skirt, making a group chat, and calling those people all at once.

"Hello"

"Hello, little sis"

"Sup, Y/n"

"H-hi, Y-y/n"

The four greeted. You gulped sounding shaky and nervous. You swallow down your fear, trying to make the feeling go away. "H-hey guys" God, you hated the way that you sounded so weak, that you can't even protect yourself.

Immediately, King Dice is worried. 'what happened?" and 'are you hurt' are heard through the microphone. You have to tell then now, or never, and you aren't letting this go.

"H-hey, do you know (Random street name), the one closest to the Casino?" You could hear many conformations of agreement and nods.

"W-well, this guy, he p-put this c-collar on me, and it lowered my magic by like 60%. He dragged me into this alley with a pole into it a-and he uh.." You trailed off, when you actually had to say the word 'rape' into the conversation. However you didn't have too.

"He raped you, didn't he" the Devil said, sounding angry. You honestly haven't heard him this angry before, and he seemed very pissed off, if not, furious.

"Y-yeah" You answer with a shaky voice, pulling up your skirt. you noticed that blood and your cum on it. God you feel so ashamed. You pull the phone away from your ear, getting concerned yells.

"Who did it?!" Cuphead yells. Mugman tells him that is was inconsiderate, that I would actually know. You took that as an insult from Mugman, thinking you were incompetent enough, not to get your attackers appearance, or even a name.

"A-actually, his n-name was Werner Werman" You say. Mugman screams and you hear mumbles of 'I'm going to kill that rat'. "Y/n?!" You hear someone call your name, and it sounds familiar.

You turn your head around to find you big brother. You almost scream for joy when he sees you. He jogs over and leans next to you. "Can you walk?" He asks, trying to not be insensitive. You shake your head no, and he picks you up, bridal style.

"Are you okay?" He asks. You try to say the 'yea' or 'sure', that is building up in your mouth, but you can't just say it. Fat tears roll down your face, and you dig your face into the other man's shirt.

"No, I'm not" You say, before the world goes completely black.


	7. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and see the sides of dice.
> 
> 1= Original king Dice  
> 2= Rage dice  
> 3= Sad Dice  
> 4= Happy Dice  
> 5= Papa Dice  
> 6= Chill Dice

When you woke up, you felt a piercing pain in your lower region. You winced as you crawled out of the bed, your lower half sending a jolt of pain every time you moved, but you were determined to make it out of the bed and not be a lazy slob. When you finally made it to the mirror, you weren't wearing what you were. You had a purple sports bra on, and you had some purple boxers on, with stars on them. You giggled at that. How cute.

"My child, are you alright?" A voice said from behind you. The voice sounded familiar, but you couldn't place a finger on it until you turned around. When you did, it was king dice, but a different version. It was tomorobo-illust's D6 dice 5! Oh my god, this is what you only HOPED was cannon. Trying to keep your fangirling undercover you said "...5?".

The old seeming dice's eyes brightened up, as you said '5', and then he replied with "Yes, I am 5. Are you the one 1 is always thinking about?" He asks. You snort and reply with "He thinks about me that much?". 5 flushes and he starts to stutter, which only makes you laugh more. "Hey, it's okay dude. Just call me Y/n". 5 visibly calms down and he says "Alright, Y/n". Since the dudes share 1 head, they all share thoughts, so they know that I'm their little sister most likely.

You don't feel dirty, so that gives you a mental OK to get dressed. You don't want to take off the boxer's because they're comfy. You went to your dresser,, and took out a black button up, a skirt that went down to just above your knees, and it made you feel a bit safer. You got some purple stockings with fabric lines that connected to the skirt. You found some black shoes so that's what you're wearing. You take some purple suspenders, and the outfit is pretty god. Now to actually put it on.

When you come back, 5 is frozen. You put on your black shirt while you're waiting for him. When he unfreezes, your shirt is buttoned up, but it looks like you only have the shirt on. His face lights up in a lavender blush and he says "1 wants to talk to you" he muttered. "Okay." You reply, holding out your hand so you can roll for 1. He gives you his head, and you role a 2. Fuck.

When the face finally appears, you've put on your purple stockings. 2's face is blushing like crazy, but he's trying to look tough. To be honest 2's always been your favorite. "S-so you're Y/n?" He says, a scratchy voice emanates from the dice. It kind of reminds you of blackhat. You nod your head, giving a pose and say "The one and only~~". He blushes even more which gave you more motivation.

"Anywho, I have to talk to one. Nice talking to you though" He scowls at you, but you don't get affected by it. You roll his head again and got a 6. His name was lazy dice, and he was chill. His eyes were lidded, and he had (very cute) freckles. "Sup" he said, grinning lazily. you were putting on your skirt when he was summoned. He didn't bother to hide his blush. "Hello" You reply, without looking up.

"Names' Y/n, nice to meet you, but gotta roll a one."You say, putting on your shoes. He nods, you roll again and you finally get a 1. "Finally" You say, when his face forms, King Dices usual face. "Kid, you alright?" He asks, when your fully dressed. "I'm fine" you say. Dice frowns before he says something that scared you till this day.

"The Devil want to see you."


	8. Main Casino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil invites you to work at the main casino...... And you accept.

Nothing could have made you stare longer than you did at King Dice when he said that. You gave one last stare, before shaking your head. "Sure" You say, before turning 180 degrees, and out of the door. The next thing you saw, or last thing you saw, was a bunch of people jump on you, anime style. "YYYY/NNNN" You hear, from all the patrons, whining, and/or crying.

"What the he- What the actual FUCK is wrong you guys?!" You growl, your eyes lighting up. They didn't hear you, because they didn't even flinch. Though you felt something touch your inner thigh, which made you shudder. You climbed out the pile, sighing a relief, before convincing yourself that he wasn't here. You sigh, and closed before sharply snapping your eyes open. "Don't EVER do that again" You quipped, before turning off to the devil's office.

You eventually make it, and knock on the door, before hearing a gruff 'come in', most likely from the devil. You opened the door with a creak, to surely see the devil, along with two other bosses you recognized from cup head. Mr. Wheezy and Mangosteen! They glanced over at you, before muttering "King Dice?". You sigh, before touching the ridge of your nose with your fingers. "Do I look like a sleazy manager to you?" You ask, the feminism in your voice pronouncing your gender.

The devil snorted. "Don't let him hear you say that" He said, looking at you with a teasing look. Mangosteen and Wheezy look very confused. "Who says he's going to find out? Besides, it's not like I'm going to tell him that you called him a 'good-for-nothing-lackey'" You yawn, waving your gloved hand in front of your face. The devil practically froze at that, while you chuckled. Ha, the look on his face was priceless. "H-how do you know that kid?" He asked, surprising you with the amount of anxiety in his voice.

"..500$, A laptop and a new phone, and He won't even know about that" You bargained, grinning, making sure that it held no emotion in it. The devil simply said "250$ and you have yourself a deal" He argued."275$, final offer" you said. He nodded, holding out his hand. "Deal?" "Deal" You agreed, shaking his hand. "What the hell just happened?" Mangosteen rang out, his eyes shock. "Extortion, boys. Learn your enemies secrets, and you threaten them with it, to get what you want. Hell, I remember a time when I got one of my targets to kill himself because of a secret I knew." You said, closing your eyes in remembrance.

"So uh, boss, who's this?" Wheezy asked, straightening his posture. "Why don't you ask her who she is?" The devil smirked, leaning back. You grinned. This is why your big brother chose right. He was just the right amount of mysterious, but caring. Both of the nervous workers looked directly at you and said "Well, uh- who're you?" Wheezy asked, nervously, but very blunt at the same time. You winked at him, to relieve the tension in the room. "The name's Y/n Dice. Little sister of King dice. Nice to meet you~". Time basically freeze as they tense, before running out the room.

You assume that they go to a place you haven't been before to get the rest of the staff, AKA king dice's lackey's. "I want you to work in the main casino" The devil asked. You agreed without question. He was your boss after all. You started for the main casino, to only hear "Did you know King Dice has a little sister?!" That voice was wheezy. It was coming from behind the 'employee's only' door.

Multiple replies of 'what?/no way!/what the hell?!' were heard, by the one and only, you. "Ah! I remember her! Cute little thing. I was visiting the other casino when I saw her performing for the patrons there." Dot said, in a sort of remembrance. Suddenly, the whole room exploded more, with Pip yelling "Why didn't I know about this!?". The two argued before you had enough. Sighing with annoyance, you knocked on the door, making everyone in the room freeze. Footsteps were heard behind the door, and the door opened.

You walked in, your eyes lit up. "Don't we have a job to be doing?" You ask, your voice bored, and monotone. The whole room stares at you before you hear "Holy shit." drop from Hocus Pocus' mouth. You snicker at the choice of words "Well, didn't except that type of reaction" You say honestly, grinning. Martini hit's run quickly and then says "Tell me I'm dreaming?" She says confused. You take out your deck of cards from when you first appear, and play with them. "I'm very much real, my dear" You say in a suave voice, but of course female.

The martini blushed at the 'my dear' part, but you didn't really get affected by it. "I don't believe this!" Chips Bettigan roared, throwing some chips at you. What the actual fuck is wrong with this casino? "That is ENOUGH!" A voice raged, destroying the chips with trademark cards. "Sup" You greeted. "What is happening here?" King Dice growled, his eyes a bright emerald green.

"Nothing that I can't handle, brother" You waved him off, looking the slightest bit interested in what was happening. The cowboy was actually the least of your worries. He was weak, well compared to anyone, actually. "Is this the pipsqueak that dot was talkin' about?!" He yelled, getting closer to kind dice's face.

"Most likely. My sister has the grandest voice in the land!" King bragged, turning a sightly purple color, which you secretly loved. "Dice, look at her! She's barely what!? 9?!" Phear Lap said, wide eyed. You scoffed, as your own eyes turned a terrifying lavender. "You dare talk like that about me, peasant?! And while I'm in the room! Someone ought to show you your place!" You roared, threateningly.

He was terrified, you could tell. After a few minutes of anxious sweating from him, he managed to mutter a quiet "w-well?". "However, I'm much to busy to do anything like that myself. And there's no need to show someone a place, to someone who's already in it" You smiled sweetly, as you walked out the room, a proud sway in your hips. And for another time, and probably not the last, a curse dropped from Hocus Pocus' mouth. "Holy Shit"


	9. Group Chat??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Au, why not take a quick break, belongs to basilstorm, who is an excellent writer! Go read their stories!

A sound of a buzz resonated through the air, as you felt your phone buzz in your skirt pocket. Whatever was happening, was blowing your phone UP. You swear, notifications were spilling in every second you weren't paying attention to it. And even when you were trying to work it still buzzed.

You scowled, shooting a quick text to King Dice saying that you need a short break, and him giving you an okay. You were about to turn off your phone when you noticed a group you never joined before- What was that? You opened the group, and you figured out the source of notifications.

MemeQueen: Why was I added, and why am I here?

cuphead: anyone know who that is??

mugman: no idea

BonBon: ^

Cagneycarnation:^^

CaptainBrineybeard: ^^^

MemeQueen: That still doesn't answer my question.

Rumor: Going by the 'queen' in your name, i'm guessing you're female?

MemeQueen: Indubitably.

rOOtpack #1: The grammar-

rOOtpack #2: The punctuation-

rOOtpack #3: It's blinding-

MemeQueen: I'm literally using grammar and punctuation because It'd seem a little improper without it, and I don't like to go without it. Sorry.

calamaria: u poor innocent soul, you must be so cute irl-

MemeQueen: Hah. Show me where, and I'll see if it's true-

calamaria: s o c u t e

WallyWarbles: Shouldn't we be focused on that fact that a stranger is in our group chat?

grimmatchstick: i like them

Ribby&Croaks:^^^

rIBBy&cROAKS: grim has given the stamp of approval, this random person is now in the group chat.

MemeQueen: Hold on one second, if you will.

DJIMMITHEGREAT: She said If you Will-

hildaberg: so proper-

DoctorKahl: I type that way to, though I never get any recognition, so what the hell?

BeppiTheClown: We love you Kahl don't feel unappreciated-

MemeQueen: I'm back. I figured out why I'm in this group chat, and a tooth just fell out of my mouth, lol-

CaptainBrineybeard: A TOOTH FELL OUT YOUR MOUTH AND YOU'RE CALM ABOUT IT???!!

MemeQueen: Well-, I mean, yeah. This is normal for people my age.

cuphead: then how old are you???

MemeQueen: 11.

calamaria: I refuse to believe that someone with that type of spelling is fucking 1 1.

MemeQueen: Also, I know why I'm in this group chat-

MemeQueen: So, My dad is super smart, and he created this thing called the 'universal teleporter', which basically means if you have this, you can teleport to an alternate universe.

MemeQueen: So, I may or may have not, used that and my phone connected to this chat, in another alternate universe.

MemeQueen: You guys are humans, right?

DoctorKahl: What else would we be?

MemeQueen: [KingDice.Jpg](http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/303/611/aad.png)

MemeQueen: This is King Dice where I am from, if you know the guy-

KingDice: I look like that?

MemeQueen: Yes-

mugman: w h a t h a p p e n e d t o h i s h a i r???

MemeQueen: I mean, he's a die-, he doesn't have hair.

MemeQueen: but he still looks hot as hell. Too bad he's gay-

Rumor: So @TheDevil-

MemeQueen: -Is actually the Devil here.

MemeQueen: [The-Hottest-Devil.Jpg](https://static.zerochan.net/The.Devil.%28Cuphead%29.full.2196070.png)

MemeQueen: Again, hot as hell-

KingDice:. . .

_[Mr.KingDice left the chat]_

mugman: s h i t

MemeQueen: Did I do something wrong?

SallyS.: The devil leaves a bad taste in dices' mouth ever since they broke up-

MemeQueen: Sorry, but snake eyes is my favorite ship and I will go down with it.

hildaberg: snake eyes??

MemeQueen: Oh, king Dice x Devil-

calamaria: is there a ship name for king dice and cuphead?

MemeQueen: Yahtzee.

BeppiTheClown: Ironic-

BlindSpecter: Well, you're not wrong-

MemeQueen: Sorry, not sorry-

_[MemeQueen Added GayestInTheLand, and Lucifer, Cupman, Mughead]_

Cupman: what have i done to be forsaken this badly.

Mugman: bet our souls to the devil :)

MemeQueen: Laying it on thick, I see-

GayestInTheLand: Y/N, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I CAN'T FIND YOU ANYWHERE??

MemeQueen: Chill out, I'm hanging out in your room.

Lucifer: This proves that Dice overreacts 100% of the time-

GayestInTheLand: FUCK OFF AND GO SUCK SOMEONE'S DICK-

Lucifer: I mean I'd rather suck yours tho-

GayestInTheLand: . . .

GayestInTheLand: Your room, 10 minutes-

_[GayestInTheLand has left the chat]_

Lucifer: Well that's nice-

_[Lucifer left the chat]_

_[KingDice has joined the chat]_

cuphead: did we just see your king dice and devil make sex plans??

Mughead: Lol, most likely-

MemeQueen: ^^

Cupman: ^^^

KingDice: Makes me sick-

Cupman: Same, honestly.

goopy: honestly wants to know what everyone looks like in your place-

MemeQueen: Best I can do is Cups and Mugs, so-

MemeQueen: [Cute-Cup-and-Mugs.Jpg](https://orig00.deviantart.net/c6ad/f/2018/023/b/4/b41888606dd84477874cdf66ab38dd96-dbrf5a3.png)

mugman: i look cute

Mughead: Thank You! <3

MemeQueen: Shit, the universe thing is going to run out of battery charge in five minutes, so say your goodbye's-

Cupman: Bye!

Mughead: Bye!

DoctorKahl: So, you're telling me, probably one of the worlds most revolutionary devices, run on battery charge??!

MemeQueen: Yep. Anywho, Bye!

goopy: wait-

_[You have disconnected from the group chat]_

You blinked.

Then blinked again, before putting away your phone. You hopped off of King Dices bed, and back into your workplace. That group chat was fun. Really fun.

Too bad it's time for work.


End file.
